Classic Miley
by sleep on stars
Summary: Niley Oneshot xx


Nick slowly lifted the brown scrapbook that had large letters spelling out 'N and M' on the cover of it and opened to the first page. A picture of Miley sporting a pink and white striped bikini and a giant smile presented itself.

_Flashback_

"_Nick, Listen as many times as you beg and plead and get down on your knees, I am not going into that water" Miley stated from her beach towel. She grabbed her Chloé sunglasses from her beach bag, placed them on top of her head and then lied back down. Nick and Miley decided it was a gorgeous day and it shouldn't be wasted, so they came down to the local beach. Of course, Miley being Miley, refused to go into the water because she thought sharks would swim all the way up to the shallow waters and eat her. That girl and her imagination! "Miles, how many times do I have to tell you? There are nooo sharks and besides I'll be out there with you" Nick explained, reaching for Miley's hand. But, she declined and instead grabbed her "Seventeen" magazine with Mary—Kate Olsen on the cover up and began reading. "I didn't want it to come down to this, but…" Nick picked Miley up bridal style and then threw her over his shoulder. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas! You put me down right this instant!" she thought the whole "Mother" tone would make him stop, but he wasn't falling for it. Within 5 seconds they were both wet and laughing their brains out. "W-wait Nick, really I, I really don't like being in here" a worried look appeared on Miley's usually smiling face. "It's ok Miles, I got you" Nick promised, grabbing her now shaking hand. "No really Nick, please can we get out?" she started to swim towards the shore. "Miley. If anything happens, which won't, I'm here. Okay? If anything ever happens anywhere? I'll be right there" Nick rested his hands on her two shoulders. "Pinky promise?" Miley stuck out her no longer shaking pinky and Nick accepted, "pinky promise". "Well then…in that case" Miley splashed Nick in the face and swam away. "Hey missy! No fair! I was caught off guard!" he began swimming after. _

"_You snooze you lose!" Miley's voice faded off into the back of Nick's mind. _A tear rolled down Nick's cheek and he flipped the page to find another picture of Miley, but she was now in a yellow summer dress with ice cream smuthered all over her face.

_Flashback_

"_Do you know the ice cream man? The ice cream man. The ice cream man. Do you know the ice cream man who's driving down our lane?" Miley sang while skipping in front of Nick. "Seriously Miley, your not 5" Nick joked. "Maybe not, but that song never gets old" she continued skipping, her silky locks bouncing up and down with her. The two finally arrived at the ice cream truck that was now serving a family of 3. "What are you getting Nick J?" Miley asked while looking at the selection, "Miley?" "Yes?" Miley turned her head towards Nick. "No I wanna get Miley" he laughed. "Never!" Miley shouted while running down the sidewalk. "Two cookies and creams please!" Nick called back to the ice cream man while he chased after Miley. After he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her by the waist and tackled her onto a random lawn. "Excuse me sir, but your fat knee is currently on my stomach" Miley said with a British accent. She could be so freakin random sometimes which made her 10 times cuter. "Oh really?" Nick arched his right eyebrow. "Why yes kind sir and if you cared to move it, I would be terribly grateful" Miley continued in her British accent and put on a 'Well? Are you gonna move it?' look. Nick laughed and moved his knee, __but kept his body hovered over hers. "Nick, I want ice cream" she whined. Nick jumped up and grabbed Miley's hand, racing back to the ice cream truck. "That'll be 4 dollars and 99 cents please" the ice cream man insisted. Nick handed him the money and the two walked off holding hands and eating their ice creams. "Mine smells funny" Nick said. "What?" Miley giggled, "here smell it" Nick pushed the ice cream towards her nose and before Miley could take a whiff, Nick pushed the ice cream into her face. Now Miley was covered in oreos and vanilla ice cream. Nick burst out into laughter, he could NOT stop! "You think this is funny?" Miley asked while walking slowly over towards Nick. "Pshh no!" Nick exclaimed, "I think it's hilarious!" Miley started to chase Nick down the street losing her white flip flops in the process. Miley then tripped and landed on her butt, but pretended it was her knee. "Ow!" she exclaimed. Nick's smile faded and he ran to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly while he examined Miley who was holding her knee in pain. "Just peachy" Miley slammed her ice cream into Nick's face and skipped down the street humming to "Do You Know the Ice Cream Man?" "Gotta love that girl" Nick muttered to himself._

_End Flashback_

Nick closed the scrapbook and slid it under his bed. Miley was currently on tour and he was home, all alone. She had only been gone for 3 days and he already couldn't get her out of his mind. Nick's eyes wandered around his room. There were pictures of him and Miley everywhere! He couldn't even hide in his own room to escape her beautiful face. Nick thought back to the latest memory of the two of them. It was the night they had to say goodbye…

_Flashback…_

_The bus's horn was honking, signaling that it was time for Miley to head out. Nick and Miley were standing in Miley's driveway, face to face, both staring at the pavement. "I can't believe you'll be gone for 3 months" Nick sighed. "I know, I can't believe it either. But hey! Maybe you can come to one of my concerts in a few weeks!" she smiled, trying to look on the bright side. Just like she always did. Nick attempted at a smile, but he just couldn't manage one. Nick didn't know what to say, but Miley sure did. "Don't forget about me?" Miley asked. There was that smile he was looking for! "How could I forget about you Mi?" he beamed. It was true, no matter what he did, he could never forget about her. Not ever. "I love you" Miley hugged him tightly. Nick was shocked, neither of them had told each other that yet and he wasn't expecting Miley to say it first. "I love you too" Nick kissed the top of her head. The bus honked once more and Miley picked up her last duffel bag and began to walk away. She began to hum "Do You Know the Ice Cream Man?" and Nick smiled._

_End Flashback._

Classic Miley.

**Kind of a spur of the moment thing. This is what happens when a girl usually at a sleepover on Friday nights is home alone instead...**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
